


Look, Nana!

by kaclydid



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaclydid/pseuds/kaclydid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cutie patootie baby legolas annoying/playing with his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look, Nana!

Legolas ran forward, carrying the small, injured animal in his cradled arms. As he was still an elfling, his footing was not as sure as his older kin, and as he ran, his small foot caught on a branch, sending him face first into the grass. The injured bird he was carrying flitted out of his hands, hopping away a few inches.

You jumped up from your spot in the grass, much to the dissatisfaction of Thranduil, who had found mindlessly playing with your long hair relaxing. Legolas had sat up, looking down at his knee, tears pricking his eyes.

“Are you okay, my little leaf?” you asked, kneeling down in front of him.

He nodded, lifting his gaze, but he would not stand to take your hand. “I can’t walk, Nana,” he whimpered, attempting to put his foot in front of him to take stand.

You laughed, glancing over to Thranduil, who had sat up as he watched the two of you. “Come on, then,” you said, stepping forward and picking up your son. “It’s just a scratch,” you murmured, running your hand over your son’s knee. “It will heal in no time, young one,” you added with a kiss to his forehead.

“Hasn’t even outgrown his training bow, and he’s already paralyzed?” Thranduil smiled jokingly as you sat back down. He raised his knee and draped his arm over it, holding the glass of wine he had been sipping in his hand.

You smiled as you sat down beside him. You set Legolas in front of you, handing him a his toy bow and arrow. “What about the bird, Ada?” he asked, looking up to Thranduil.

The bird had found its way closer to the picnic spot, and Legolas reached out for it, but, as he was ‘paralyzed’, he couldn’t reach it. Raising an eyebrow, you stood back up and went to pick up the animal. It was a small one, probably born just that spring, its song high pitched and incessant. As you inspected it while you sat back down, you noticed the broken wing.

“Must have fallen from his nest,” Thranduil started, looking at the struggling bird in your hands. “A young one with no way to move,” he added, looking down to the elfling at his side.

Legolas smiled, nibbling on the piece of fruit.

Legolas played that game for the rest of the night, wanting to be carried wherever he wanted to go because of the small scratch no bigger than your fingernail marring his soft skin.

By morning, you hoped your son would be over the nonsense. Sitting up from bed, you heard the large doors to your bedchamber creak open, the attempted calling of Legolas’s name by his nanny, and as your eyes drifted over the room, the slight giggle of your son.

Thranduil turned over beside you, leaning against the pillows as he gazed at the open door. “What is it?” he asked quietly, closing his eyes.

You smiled as you watched your son. Yes, his game was over, but he was still playing something. “Legolas,” you started.

“Look, Nana!” he smiled, taking a step forward. Once he put weight on his leg he thought he had hurt (in fact, it had been the opposite leg) he feigned a limp as if it hurt him to take a step. “I can walk!”

Thranduil’s laughter was muffled by the sound of his pillow. You rolled your eyes and held out your hands. “It’s a miracle,” you smiled as the young prince limped his way into your arms.

From the pillow came your husband’s voice, still wracked with laughter. “Bless Valar, he’s been saved!”

You laughed too and wrapped your arms around Legolas, brushing back his shoulder length blond hair. With a single, swift motion of your arm, you smacked your husband with one of the pillows on your side of the bed, which made Legolas’s sweet laughter fill the room.

Thranduil retaliated by pulling you both down onto the bed, kissing your forehead as you and your son erupted into a fit of laughter once more.

  
  
  



End file.
